


Once Upon A Dream

by YeetTheAngels



Series: I Won't Say (I'm In Love) [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, sorta?, theyre actually vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels
Summary: you've heard of "friends to lovers" and "enemies to lovers", now get ready for "we met each other officially at a charity gala, but unofficially we are each other's arch frenemy in vigilantism"
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar, Ruggie Bucchi/Lilia Vanrouge
Series: I Won't Say (I'm In Love) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819546
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> summary says it all  
> its 1am and i only have so much strength so here take these lesbians  
> will be staying as a oneshot until i find the strength to carry on

Being forced to attend a charity gala was not how Malleus Draconia envisioned her Saturday night going. But here she was, disappointingly non-alcoholic beverage in hand, and trying to blend in with the wallpaper. Her form fitting black dress and matching gloves and pumps didn’t help much, as the wallpaper was a horrendous shade of rust brown. Lilia, the blasted gremlin that she was, had disappeared into the crowd ages ago. So she just sipped at her drink and tried not to look too out of place, which was hard given her reputation as one of the most powerful women, if not the most powerful person in Noxdaw City. 

After what seemed like ages, she finally spotted Lilia making her way towards her, holding the hand of another girl. Malleus raised an eyebrow slightly. “Mal!” Lilia skidded to a halt in front of her, still holding the other girl’s hand. “This is Ruggie. She’s my dance partner for the night!” Ruggie was a short (still not as short as Lilia), dirty blonde girl who didn’t shy away from Malleus’ gaze, which was always a good thing. “Ruggie, do you know anyone who could be a dance partner for Mal?” At that, Ruggie’s face lit up and she giggled. It was less of a cheerful one and more of an omen of chaos, one that sent shivers up people’s spines. 

“Oh, I have the perfect choice~” With that, she dived back into the crowd, likely in search of whoever she had in mind. Malleus turned to Lilia, who had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. “I can see why you chose her.” Lilia cackled. “She’s _perfect_ , Mal. Just the cutest little thing.” Pretty soon, Ruggie had returned, dragging another woman with her. At the sight of the other woman, Malleus’ heart nearly stopped.

The woman Ruggie had dragged over was tall, not as tall as Malleus but she still towered over Ruggie and Lilia. Her hair cascaded down her back, chocolate brown locks complimenting her tanned skin. She wore a honey yellow halter dress complete with matching flats, but what drew Malleus’ attention the most were her eyes. They were a stunning emerald green, and Malleus realised with horror that this was not the first time she had seen this woman. In fact, she had pushed the other into a dumpster two weeks ago as they chased after a robber. And judging by the other’s face, it would seem she too recognised Malleus.

“Leona, this is Malleus. She’s your dance partner for the night!” Ruggie presented her companion with a flourish, before linking arms with Lilia and skipping off, the two giggling like the chaos causing gremlins they were, leaving the two women behind.There was an awkward silence. Before Malleus could say anything, Leona glared at her before walking away as fast as she could, dress flowing behind her. Malleus set her glass on a nearby table before following. After all, it was only polite to make an effort to talk to her… friend? Enemy? Whatever Leona was to her.

Malleus found Leona on one of the side balconies, chugging a bottle of amber liquid that she knew the other had smuggled into the gala (it didn’t allow alcoholic drinks of any kind). “So… Leona Kingscholar, princess of Afterglow Savannah International, huh?” Malleus could have winced at the way Leona growled before knocking back the bottle. “And you’re Malleus Draconia, heiress to Diasomnia Enterprises.” Malleus joined Leona on the balcony, the autumn wind flowing around them.

“So how does a heiress become Grimmdrake, one of Noxdaw’s most infamous vigilantes?” Now it was Malleus’ turn to glare at Leona. “That’s rich coming from you, Savanaclaw.” Leona laughed, and Malleus involuntarily thought of the time both of them had formed a truce to take Cecaelia down, and in the midst of battle Savanaclaw had laughed, bright and loud and full of energy. It was the first time Grimmdrake had seen her laugh. 

She was drawn out of her reminiscing by the chill of the bottle against her arm. Wordlessly, she took the bottle from Leona and took a sip. The whisky burned as it went down, but it was the best thing she’d had that day. Passing the bottle back to her, Malleus felt a little more at ease. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just being with the one person who knew every little secret that she had hid away from the world. Either way, she leaned closer to Leona, and the other allowed it, even pulling her closer until they were so, so close, lips almost touching. For a moment, they paused, as if to ask if the other would regret this.

Malleus didn’t remember who made the first move. All she knew was that kissing Leona felt heavenly. They stood there on the balcony, bodies intertwined in passion, and to the both of them, the moment felt like it could last forever. 

Back in the hall, Lilia smiled when she saw the two shadowy figures on the balcony kiss. Taking Ruggie’s hand in her own, she pulled her away from the crowd in search of a broom closet they could make out in. She knew setting those two up would have been worth it, especially since it got her closer to this lovely young lady who had just stolen her heart (and a few dozen wallets).

**Author's Note:**

> My server (plz intro for access):  
> https://discord.gg/geqFYqAvft  
> My twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelsYeet


End file.
